Lorsque tu te réveilles
by Revesombre
Summary: Fanfiction prenant pour point de départ la fin du troisième épisode. Blessés, Sherlock et John se retrouvent à l'hôpital. Le temps pour Sherlock d'ouvrir les yeux et de comprendre ce qui se passe en lui... ATTENTION!Il n'y aura pas de yaoi!
1. End of the Game

Première fanfiction sur une série, et quelle série ! Donc, s'il-vous-plait, n'appelez pas l'inquisition, et laissez vos révolvers à terre, pitié (yeux du chat poté)  
>Première fanfiction, donc, sur des personnes certes fictives mais qui ont tout de même un peu plus de réalité que les personnages de mangas sur lesquels je m'amuse d'habitude, donc, j'avoue, je vous demanderais bien de me dire ce que vous en pensez...<br>Fanfic inspirée de celle postée par Shima-chan, The Heart In The Whole.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas !), et sont tiré des nouvelles de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle ET de la série "Sherlock" de la BBC.  
>Voila, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>End of the Game<p>

Le bruit de l'eau qui brillait sous les spots semblait enfler à mesure que le temps passait. L'attente, qui ne dura que quelques secondes, parut insoutenable et éternelle. Moriarty se contenta de sourire. Sherlock, lui, se crispa, le doigt appuyant sur la gâchette. Comme au ralentit. John était prêt, ses muscles tendus, il était prêt à bondir sur le détective afin de le faire plonger dans la piscine. Afin d'éviter l'explosion, en partie. En espérant que le sniper ne soit pas plus rapide que l'adulte aux cheveux de jais.  
>Puis ce fut le coup de feu. Le saut. La balle qui filait vers les charges accrochées au manteau. Le bruit de leur plongeon respectif. Le rire de Moriarty. L'explosion. Le bruit, assourdissant, les débris, le souffle du feu, le goût du sang, sang qui teintait l'eau chlorée, la douleur, le manque d'air, l'odeur de chlore, encore et encore, étouffement, panique, adrénaline. L'air enfin, cet air vital, l'autre qui ne remontait pas, la peur, l'angoisse, le serpent qui mordait les entrailles, le désespoir, l'eau encore, la silhouette, le sang qui coulait, teintait, tourbillonnait, peignait, assombrissait. L'étreinte, la chaleur, le coeur qui bat. La blessure, assez profonde, la peine, encore.<br>Il y avait eu deux coups de feu. Le troisième retentit, la balle siffla. L'épaule est touchée. Le sang, l'odeur de rouille. Assez, assez ! Souvenirs, souvenirs, éclats de bombes, bombes éclatées, hurlement, bruits du vent, cris, larmes, pleurs, rage, colère, haine, désespoir, fatigue, angoisse, panique, souffle saccadé, bruit de grêle, mitraillette, sifflements, tremblements, rouge sang, rouge partout, noir d'encre, noir de chine, eau glacée, eau chlorée, mains souillées, ambulance, cris d'appels, pompiers, lumière blanche, voix lointaines. Choc, inconscience, mains gelées, souffle faible, bruits métalliques.

Les médecins étaient affirmatifs. Les deux hommes étaient sauvés. Le reste, désormais, ne dépendait plus d'eux. L'évènement avait de grandes chances de devenir traumatique. Qui ne serait pas traumatisé ? Subir une explosion avait de quoi vous marquer à vie. Ils étaient toujours inconscient, shootés à l'anesthésiant, le bruit des machine suivait le même rythme que leurs coeurs, tranquilles. Il leur fallait du repos, somme toute logique. Leurs blessures auraient pu être graves, bien plus grave. Par chance, aucune balle n'avait atteint de point vitaux.  
>Sherlock fut le premier à reprendre conscience. Il ne fut même pas étonné de ne rencontrer au-dessus de sa tête qu'un simple plafond blanc. Le bruit des machines et l'odeur du désinfectant, si facilement identifiable, l'avaient déjà informés qu'il était à l'hôpital. Il avait également entendu une deuxième respiration. Celle de John, sans aucun doute. Il se doutait que le médecin ne s'en était pas sorti totalement indemne. Conscient du fait que son corps était encore en partie anesthésié, le détective se contenta de tourner lentement la tête. La pénombre de la chambre ne lui permettait pas de voir totalement l'ancien soldat, mais le simple fait de voir la poitrine se soulever à un rythme régulier le rassura.<br>Étranges sentiments que ceux qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Oui, cela ne lui était pas arriver depuis un certain temps déjà. Ce n'était pas pareil avec Mycroft, loin de là, ce n'était pas la même sensation. Mycroft était son frère, son unique frère, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. John, lui, avait amené un lien qu'il n'avait jamais réellement cherché à avoir. Il cherchait juste un colocataire, une personne capable de supporter son tempérament peu sociable, rien de plus. Il n'avait jamais demandé plus. Or, John lui avait été d'une aide précieuse. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec au 221B Backer Street, il l'avait aidé, l'avait soutenu, enguirlandé de nombreuses fois pour ce qu'il jugeait être des broutilles, et qui finalement, étaient des choses bien plus importantes qu'il ne le pensait. John l'avait changé. D'une certaine manière. Il faisait un peu plus attention aux autres, même si ce n'était pas flagrant, il comprenait un peu mieux aussi ce qu'était le poids d'une ou plusieurs vies. Même si c'était de façon ténue. Et tout ça, c'était parce que John s'était lié à lui. Non pas un lien aussi puissant que les gens leur attribuait, loin de là. C'était beaucoup plus une relation d'amitié franche, de celles que l'on trouve rarement et que l'on garde toute sa vie, où l'on ne se cache rien et où donne sans rien attendre en retour. Ce genre d'amitié qui fait jaser parce qu'elle n'est pas si commune. Ce genre d'amitié que l'on ne peut pas expliciter, parce que cela est impossible. Cela lui rappela un penseur français du 16e siècle. Au début, il n'avait pas compris la simple phrase que ce dernier donnait à la relation qu'il entretenait avec celui qu'il considérait, semble-t 'il, comme son double. Maintenant il arrivait mieux à comprendre cette phrase si simple, mais si profonde. Exténué, le détective consultant referma les yeux, la phrase tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Un très léger sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, et il s'endormit, se laissant bercer par la sonorité des quelques mots français qui chantaient doucement "parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi".

* * *

><p>Voila, voila ^^.<br>Je sais, c'est court, mais j'essaiyerai de la continuer, promis (si j'ai le temps, entre la prépa et le chant, j'ai plus beaucoup d'heures de libres). N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, ça regonfle toujours un peu le moral. Merci d'avance !

Rêvesombre


	2. Welcome back

Chose promise chose due, voici le second chapitre de ma fanfic !  
>Merci à tous ceux m'ayant laissé des rewiews, je vous jure que ça remonte le moral !<p>

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas !), et sont tiré des nouvelles de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle ET de la série "Sherlock" de la BBC.  
>Voila, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Welcome back<p>

Il faisait noir, mais un noir d'encre, un noir insondable et glacé, qui paralysait les sens, qui emprisonnait l'esprit, qui angoissait l'âme. John avait déjà ressenti cela. En Afghanistan, lorsqu'il s'était enfoncé dans l'inconscience, lorsqu'il avait été blessé. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu revivre ça. Non, pour rien au monde.

Bloqué au fin fond de sa conscience, le docteur luttait pour reprendre contact avec le monde qu'il savait à portée de main. Oui, il le voulait. Du moins, il le croyait. L'ancien militaire ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que quelque chose l'empêchait de revenir, quelque chose de ténu, quelque chose qu'il refusait de voir, d'entendre, de penser. Et pourtant, il savait ce qui faisait barrage.

Il avait peur. Peur de ne pas avoir su protéger Sherlock. Peur d'avoir perdu ce colocataire exaspérant, imbu de lui-même, génial et en même temps ignorant de certaines choses qui paraissaient si évidente, si froid, hautain et en même temps si humain lors de ses crises de bouderies, de gamineries. Un sourire se forma dans l'esprit de John. Si Sherlock l'entendait, il y avait fort à parier que ce dernier n'aurait guère apprécié.

Encore faudrait-il qu'il soit encore vivant. Cette pensée le frappa de plein fouet. Etrangement, cela lui faisait bien plus mal qu'il ne le pensait, de se dire que le détective consultant n'était peut-être plus en vie. Il refusait d'y songer, il refusait d'y prêter une quelconque foi.

Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas le détective. Il aimait Sarah. C'était vers la jeune femme qu'allaient ses désirs. Ce qui le liait à Sherlock était cependant un lien plus étrange encore. Plus fort. Il avait rapidement comprit que le détective, aussi borné, hautain, froid et sociopathe qu'il pouvait être, ce détective avait besoin de lui. Il était son seul véritable ami. Pas une connaissance non, mais un ami sur qui on pouvait compter. Réellement. Et lui, le docteur John Watson, avait autant besoin de Sherlock Holmes que ce dernier avait besoin de lui. L'un et l'autre étaient seuls. Terriblement seuls. Et c'était leurs souffrances et leurs ténèbres qui les avaient rapprochées. Pas leurs lumières.

John sentit le noir se faire moins pesant. La conscience de son corps lui revenait petit à petit, fragment par fragment. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ouvrit lentement les yeux. La vue d'un plafond entièrement blanc l'informa qu'il était dans un hôpital. Tournant la tête doucement, connaissant les effets d'une inconscience plus ou moins prolongée, il put voir Sherlock endormit dans le lit voisin. Sa respiration calme et régulière le rassura. Le détective s'en était sorti.

Il se souvenait encore de l'angoisse qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il avait vu le corps du détective sombrer dans l'eau, teintant cette dernière d'un rouge poisseux à l'infâme goût de fer et de rouille. De la montée d'adrénaline qui l'avait fait plonger et ramener le détective à la surface. Du bruit du troisième tir, de la douleur atroce qui lui avait traversée l'épaule droite. De sa panique face au visage livide de l'adulte aux cheveux de jais qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Des souvenirs qui l'avaient assailli sans crier gare. La peur, l'étouffement, le désespoir. Le bruit des mitraillettes qui avait envahi ses oreilles. Les sirènes de l'ambulance et des policiers lui avait paru lointaines, presque irréelles. Il n'avait pu reprendre contact avec la réalité que lorsqu'une main s'était posée sur son épaule et qu'on lui avait retiré Sherlock de ses bras. Ensuite, c'était très flou. Il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être débattu, mais plutôt d'être resté passif, presque spectateur. Après avoir été conduit à l'ambulance, il ne se souvenait de rien. Ce devait être à ce moment qu'il s'était évanoui.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres, alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairaient la pièce aseptisée dans laquelle lui et Sherlock se trouvaient. Cette fois-ci, ils l'avaient vraiment échappé de peu. À croire qu'ils étaient protégés par une quelconque étoile qui tentait tant bien que mal de limiter les dégâts. Du coin de l'œil, le docteur remarqua le léger sourire de son colocataire, grâce à la faible lumière qui daignait enfin le seconder.

Une douleur soudaine à l'épaule droite le fit grimacer. L'anesthésiant devait avoir fini d'agir maintenant. Et nul doute que cela n'allait faire qu'empirer si on ne leur remettait pas du produit d'ici une ou deux heures. Dans tous les cas, son corps était épuisé, et son esprit aussi. Autant dire que les bras de Morphée lui paraissaient très accueillants. Fermant les yeux, le docteur Watson se laissa donc aller à l'assoupissement, satisfait de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait avec Sherlock.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il trouva l'inspecteur Lestrade en grande conversation avec son colocataire. Quoi de plus normal après tout, ils avaient subits l'explosion d'une bombe, et étaient donc de ce fait des témoins dans l'enquête que menait la police en ce moment même. Ce fut Sherlock qui remarqua son réveil en premier. Coupant court à sa discussion avec Lestrade, il lui sourit et le salua

- Bonjour John, comment allez-vous ?

- Eh bien… Assez bien je dirais, du moins pour quelqu'un qui vient de survivre à une explosion et à un tir dans l'épaule droite. Et vous-même ?

- Bien, tout comme vous je pense. L'inspecteur Lestrade venait d'ailleurs s'enquérir de notre état et de ce qui s'était passé.

-Exact, intervint l'intéressé. J'ai été affecté sur cette affaire, vu qu'elle est liée à notre poseur de bombe. Ainsi, cette fois, c'était vous qui avez été bardé d'explosif, docteur Watson ?

- En effet.

- Et je suppose que comme pour les autres victimes de ce malades, et au vu de vos blessures, vous étiez menacés par des snipers, vous et Sherlock.

- Oui.

- Bon sang Sherlock ! explosa soudainement l'inspecteur. Vous auriez pu au moins nous envoyer un message ou nous prévenir au lieu d'aller seul au lieu de rendez-vous !

- Si je l'avais fait inspecteur, croyez-vous qu'il se serait montré sous son vrai visage ? C'était la seule manière de le faire sortir de l'ombre, répliqua calmement l'intéressé. Au fait, l'avez-vous retrouvé ?

-Justement, non. À part vous deux, on a trouvé personne à la piscine, ni aucun indice. Le souffle de l'explosion ayant détruit en grande partie le bâtiment, les preuves sont soit détruites soit ensevelies sous les gravats.

-Nous n'avons donc rien pour le trouver. Je doute fort que l'identité qu'il nous ait donné soit la vraie. Donc, nous repartons de zéro.

-Et le portrait-robot ?

-Peu de chances que ça marche John. Cet homme n'est pas un criminel de bas étage. C'est un génie. Il ne se laissera pas prendre aussi facilement.

- En attendant, vous allez quand même nous le donner. Peut-être que ce sera totalement inutile, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien Sherlock.

Ainsi fut fait. Une fois l'inspecteur parti, les deux hommes furent prit en charge par les médecins et les infirmières.

Ils passèrent deux bonnes semaines à l'hôpital, le temps estimé nécessaire par le personnel à leur rétablissement. Inutile de dire que durant ces deux semaines de totale inactivité ou presque, le brun s'ennuyait à mourir et John en supportait les conséquences. Vraiment, l'inactivité n'allait pas au petit duo. Si Sherlock s'ennuyait de pied ferme, John lui se remémorait son passé en Afghanistan durant son sommeil. Ces deux semaines furent peuplées de cauchemars où il mélangeait ces souvenirs et les évènements de la piscine. Il n'était pas rare qu'il se réveille en sursaut la nuit, couvert de sueur, cherchant des yeux le détective qui dormait dans le lit d'à côté. Ses songes sanglants le hantaient, mais il n'en parla à personne, pas même à Sarah, qui était venu leur rendre visite plusieurs fois au cours de leur convalescence. Oh bien sûr, le détective s'était bien aperçu que quelque chose travaillait l'ancien soldat, mais il eut la gentillesse de ne rien relever.

À leur sortie, madame Hudson les accueillit avec un immense sourire, non sans les réprimander quelque peu au passage. Elle s'était véritablement fait du souci pour les deux hommes lorsqu'on lui avait appris qu'ils avaient été victimes d'une explosion, peut-être parce qu'elle les considérait un peu comme ses fils. En tous les cas, Sherlock fut heureux de retrouver leur appartement et la présence chaleureuse de ce petit bout de femme. Cependant, il lui manquait une affaire sur laquelle passer ses nerfs et éprouver son génie. John, lui, retrouva son cabinet et ses malades, ainsi qu'un semblant de tranquillité, qu'il savoura du mieux qu'il put, sachant que cette situation n'allait pas durer longtemps. Il ne se doutait pas que son pressentiment allait se vérifier si vite…


	3. Don't forget mister Holmes

Après un loooooooooong moment d'absence, voici enfin le troisième chapitre, tout frais du jour !  
>Je préfère prévenir cependant que ce chapitre met en scène un OC, qui n'apparaîtra qu'ici en tant qu'acteur. Je ferais ensuite, dans les autres chapitres, quelques références à ce personnage, mais rien de bien méchant. Vous voilà donc prévenu !<p>

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas !), et sont tiré des nouvelles de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle ET de la série "Sherlock" de la BBC. 

* * *

><p>Don't forget mister Holmes...<p>

Accroupis auprès de la jeune fille, le docteur Watson vérifiait son état, qui fort heureusement n'était guère alarmant, sous l'œil perçant du détective qui lui tenait lieu à la fois d'ami et de colocataire. La demoiselle qu'il tentait de ramener à la réalité avait été victime d'un enlèvement assez mystérieux pour que l'on mette Sherlock sur le coup. Au final, l'affaire avait été rapidement résolue, le responsable se débattant actuellement sous la poigne de fer des policiers, et la victime reprenant peu à peu conscience.

Comme d'habitude, le détective regardait le médecin faire son travail avec le sang-froid et le professionnalisme qu'il avait toujours apprécié chez lui. Il avait eu toute confiance en lui, et ce dès le début. Pourtant, aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, jamais il n'avait cru en une quelconque personne aussi rapidement avant John. Et il savait que c'était également le cas pour l'ancien soldat qui soutenait désormais l'étudiante aux cheveux courts. Cette dernière, encore un peu faible, mit quelques temps avant de fixer ses yeux sur les deux hommes qui l'entouraient. Elle était calme, presque sans peur, même si elle se tenait quelque peu figée. Sa posture se détendit sous les paroles du médecin qui lui assura qu'elle était désormais en sécurité, et un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses traits. Elle était d'une incroyable banalité, et pourtant, Sherlock n'avait pas tardé à comprendre que cette demoiselle était en fait guérisseuse à ses heures perdues.

Se mettant à la hauteur de la jeune femme, le détective lui posa d'emblée quelques questions. Sa voix avait beau être grave, elle était toujours aussi incroyablement froide et mécanique lorsqu'il interrogeait les victimes. Mais, depuis quelques temps, il se montrait moins direct, un peu plus… réceptif à l'état émotionnel des personnes qui se trouvaient en face de lui. Elle lui répondit calmement, sans s'énerver, reprenant peu à peu confiance en elle. Cependant, elle eut un long moment d'absence lors de leur dialogue. Comme si on l'avait déconnectée une nouvelle fois de son environnement. Lorsqu'elle revint, grâce à la pression douce de la main de John sur son épaule, elle fixa longuement le détective. Ses yeux avaient changés, ils étaient remplis d'un sentiment flou que Sherlock ne parvenait pas exactement à identifier. De la peine, de la tristesse, de la colère, de la peur ? Il n'en savait rien, et cela le gênait. En une fraction de seconde la jeune fille avait brisé l'idée qu'il se faisait d'elle.

- S'il-vous-plait… Méfiez-vous de « Reichenbach Falls »…

Elle avait parlé en français, sa langue natale d'après le léger accent qu'il avait entendu lors de leur dialogue en anglais. Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi diable s'était-elle mit à parler ainsi ? Et pourquoi parler de cet endroit précis de la Suisse ? John lança un regard étonné à son ami, qui nota alors que le soldat n'avait pas compris un traître mot de la demoiselle, qui attendait la suite en silence.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?

- Quelle importance ? Si je vous le disais vous ne me croiriez pas… Mais gardez cela en tête, même si les choses auxquelles vous croyez vous hurlent de ne pas m'écouter. Méfiez-vous de « Reichenbach Falls »

Ils avaient bien évidement parlé en français. Sherlock avait compris que c'était l'unique moyen qu'avait trouvé la jeune femme pour lui parler seul à seul, malgré la présence de John, qui avait suivi sans broncher l'échange auquel il ne comprenait rien.

Comprenant que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister, le détective préféra retourner à son interrogatoire, enregistrant la curieuse conversation qu'ils avaient eus. Le reste se fit beaucoup plus normalement, et trente minutes plus tard, la demoiselle s'en retournait chez elle, indemne et heureuse que tout cela soit fini. Etirant sa longue silhouette, le détective héla un taxi, l'affaire était bouclée, il était temps de rentrer à leur appartement.

L'homme élancé avait bien entendu senti la tension qui habitait le corps de John depuis l'incident du français. Et bien sûr, il attendait patiemment des explications de son colocataire, colocataire qui s'engouffrait dans le taxi sans attendre. Le médecin le suivit juste après, et comme de coutume, attendit. Poussant un soupir, Sherlock lui relata rapidement la conversation, une partie de lui enregistrant les mots de la jeune femme alors que l'autre lui chuchotait de ne pas tenir compte de ces paroles prononcées par une simple étudiante. John se montra aussi intrigué que lui. Il se rappela alors avoir entendu dire que la française pouvait avoir des visions prémonitoires, en plus de son « don » de guérisseuse. Il en informa le brun qui émit une grimace du plus mauvais augure. L'adulte aux cheveux de jais n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, cru en ce qu'il appelait « des balivernes et des paroles de bonimenteurs ». John lui-même n'y croyait guère, même s'il admettait plus volontiers que certains phénomènes ne pouvaient être justifiés, y compris à l'époque des nouvelles technologies et des dernières découvertes scientifiques. Il précisa alors que ce n'étaient que des bruits, des rumeurs qui circulaient sur elle. Après tout, cela pouvait être tout à fait autre chose…  
>La discussion fut close d'un revers de la main. Le détective venait de classer l'affaire comme inintéressante et totalement hors propos. Aussi vite qu'il s'en était occupé, il venait de rayer de sa mémoire les paroles de la jeune française.<p>

Cela faisait désormais un peu plus d'un mois que c'était produit l'accident de la piscine. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en reparlait, ou y faisait une quelconque allusion, mais il était clair que ce souvenir était marqué au fer rouge dans leur mémoire. Les recherches sur Moriarty n'avaient évidemment rien données, et ce n'était pas le portrait-robot qui allait empêcher un criminel de cette envergure de se déplacer où bon lui semble. Le visage de Sherlock se referma au souvenir de celui qui était devenu en quelques instants son double maléfique, sa Némésis tentatrice et noire. Dire qu'il appréciait son talent, son génie, c'était vrai. Mais le reste les opposait. Ils étaient l'eau et l'huile, toujours en conflit, refusant de se mélanger. Le détective savait qu'il refuserait toujours de se lier au criminel consultant. Parce que John lui était plus précieux que le génie criminel qui lui livrait d'intéressantes énigmes, de très beau cas. Il l'estimait au niveau de l'intelligence, reconnaissant un égal. Il haïssait le reste de son être, son rire, sa folie étouffante, glaçante. Meurtrière.

La voix du médecin le ramena à la réalité. Le regard de ce dernier le scrutait. Il avait dû rester enfermé trop longtemps dans ses pensées. Mais habituellement, cela ne dérangeait guère l'ancien soldat, qui savait très bien que son colocataire pouvait rester des heures perdu dans ses pensées. Alors pourquoi l'avait-t-il ramené à la réalité cette fois-ci ?

- Tu es sûr que ça va Sherlock ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien… Tu avais la mine sombre…

Ainsi donc, c'était à cause de la fermeture soudaine de son visage que John s'était inquiété. L'adulte aux cheveux de jais laissa un léger sourire s'esquisser sur ses traits, rassurant ainsi son interlocuteur. John était le seul, excepté Mycroft et Molly, à se soucier de lui. Et bien que cela devait être au moins la dixième fois qu'il y songeait, il était toujours aussi agréablement surpris.

Les mots de la jeune femme auraient pu tomber définitivement dans l'oubli de la mémoire de Sherlock et de son colocataire si la demoiselle ne leur avait point envoyé, en gage de remerciement, la partition du Requiem de Mozart, assortit d'une simple figure géométrique remarquablement complexe et douce. Quelques lignes étaient écrites au bas du dessin bleu et blanc :

_« Cher monsieur Sherlock Holmes,_

_J'espère que ce petit présent pourra vous montrer toute la reconnaissance que je vous porte. Je suis retournée dans ma Bretagne natale afin de poursuivre mes études. J'espère pouvoir vous revoir un jour, peut-être dans mon pays qui sait ? Je serai ravie de vous servir de guide dans les landes bretonnes. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit._

_Amicalement,_

_Ysael Ankou »_

* * *

><p>Voila, merci de m'avoir lue ! Pouvez-vous cependant prendre une ou deux minutes et me laisser vos impression ? J'en serais véritablement heureuse ^o^<p> 


	4. Tell him you're alive

Quatrième chapitre en ligne !  
>(Evite les jets de pierres et d'objets en tout genre) Oui, bon, d'accord, je mets un peu (comment ça beaucoup ?) de temps à poster des chapitres. Mais en même temps, ne vous plaigniez pas, je pourrais décider d'aller encore plus longuement, histoire de faire trainer en longueur... Non, je plaisante.<br>En tout les cas, je reviens ici aux épisodes de la saison deux, et après... Bah je verrai (évite de nouveau une pluie d'objets plus ou moins tranchants), après tout, si vous ne me dites pas ce que vous pensez de ma fanfic, il pourrais me prendre l'envie de tout arrêter (sourire sadique).

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont issu de Sherlock de la BBC

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>"Tell him you're alive"<em>

Le violon de Sherlock résonnait dans le silence du petit appartement du 221B Baker Street, laissant les notes mélancoliques fleurir et mourir dans un même souffle. John regarda son colocataire, sa veste jetée sur ses épaules, le visage inquiet. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que cet étrange manège durait, entre le mutisme du brun, son refus de manger, presque de boire, et son caractère qui s'était indéniablement assombri.

Tout cela lui faisait mal. Parce que lui en savait la cause, et peut être pas le détective qui s'obstinait à penser l'amour comme étant inutile et sans importance. Le médecin n'eut même pas envie d'en rire ou d'en sourire. Pour d'autres, certainement, cette situation qu'affrontait l'adulte aux cheveux de jais prêtait facilement à tout cela. Mais lui ne voyait qu'une chose. C'était que son ami souffrait, plus qu'il ne le montrait sur son visage, autant que le montrait son corps, ses yeux perdus dans le vague, et la mélodie poignante, déchirante, qui venait de cesser.  
>Comme il s'y était attendu, toute démarche pour le faire parler, ne serais-ce plus que les quelques phrases qu'il daignait leur lancer au visage, se buttait à une voix qui s'obstinait à se taire. L'ancien soldat préféra le laisser seul, encore une fois. Après tout, si Sherlock ne voulait rien dire, rien laisser paraître, il ne pouvait pas l'aider. C'était rageant, désespérant, énervant, mais que pouvait-il faire contre une telle tête de mule ?<p>

Il y pensait toujours lorsqu'il ferma la porte du palier. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il ne se méfia pas tellement lorsque la jeune femme l'aborda, souriante. Jusqu'au bout il crut que c'était Mycroft qui la lui avait envoyée, accompagnée de l'inévitable voiture noire aux vitres fumées. Il aurait dut se douter de quelque chose, puisque ce n'était pas Anthéa qui était là. Mais après tout, qu'importe ? Il se trouvait face à Irène Adler. Cela seul importait pour le moment.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait été si agressif, pourquoi il son cœur grondait tel un fauve en cage ayant une furieuse envie de déchirer cette femme. Il était en colère. Une colère froide et violente. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle les avait dupés comme des enfants ? Parce qu'elle semblait jouer avec lui et ses nerfs ? Non, ça n'avait rien à voir. Ou si peu. La véritable raison, c'était qu'il lui en voulait de laisser Sherlock dépérir, de le laisser avec un sentiment qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il lui en voulait parce qu'elle faisait souffrir le brun. Et cela, combiné à un étrange sentiment de jalousie, donnait son comportement irascible, colérique, explosif. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Cela ne lui échappa pas, bien entendu. Cette femme semblait avoir un don pour toucher là où c'était flou, gênant, blessant même. Encore une fois, il exposa clairement le fait que _non_, lui et Sherlock n'étaient pas un couple. Evidemment, elle ne le crut pas, un sourire éclairant son visage fin, le relançant vers les sentiments qui rugissaient plus fort encore. La situation virait à l'absurde, un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs.  
>Et il y avait eu la « sonnerie » qui avait retentit dans le silence. Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa cage thoracique alors que les pas du détective qui s'en allait résonnaient dans les couloirs déserts du bâtiment désaffecté. Son premier mouvement avait été de vouloir le rejoindre, d'arrêter sa marche et de lui parler. Mais Irène l'avait stoppé, aussi surprise que lui. En y réfléchissant, c'était mieux ainsi. Si jamais il l'avait suivi, nul doute que le brun l'aurait assassiné verbalement. Et il préférait éviter ça autant que possible, vu que ce n'était jamais agréable.<p>

Bien évidemment, il le retrouva plus tard dans leur petit appartement. La note sur la porte l'intrigua, autant le message que le fait que l'écriture était celle du détective consultant. Ça ne lui ressemblait guère de mettre « crime en cours, prière de déranger », ce qui l'encouragea à presser le pas, afin de découvrir l'un des hommes du FBI attaché dans leur « maison », ayant été de toute évidence en partie déjà endommagé par le détective qui pointait froidement l'agent avec le révolver de ce dernier. Jamais il n'aurait dut s'en prendre à madame Hudson. Même Mycroft n'osait pas réellement le faire, devant l'indignation des deux hommes, foncièrement attachés à leur logeuse. Inutile de dire que le fait que leur « cambrioleur » soit tombé en plein dans les poubelles, et ce plus d'une douzaine de fois, lui ait été complètement égal. À vrai dire, John sentait même la satisfaction ronronner comme un chat sous sa peau. Cet homme n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Un sourire éclaira fugitivement son visage. Et dire qu'il était médecin…

Bien sûr, il aurait voulu que madame Hudson quitte Baker Street afin de se remettre de ses émotions. Mais Sherlock avait une toute autre opinion. Et comme d'habitude, il avait raison, tenant sa logeuse par l'épaule, la serrant avec tendresse contre lui. Rien d'étonnant, il l'adorait, il l'aimait. Peut-être presque comme une mère. L'ancien soldat laissa son sourire s'épanouir sur son visage, passant du visage de madame Hudson à celui de son ami. Quelques instants plus tard, il discutait avec lui, tentant de l'amener à dire ce qu'il ressentait. En vain. Y renonçant, le médecin s'assit sur son fauteuil, écoutant son ami jouer du violon pour eux seuls. La suite de l'affaire, désormais, ne l'intéressait guère. Il voulait juste écouter les notes caressantes de l'instrument qui chantait sous de longs doigts fins et agiles. Que l'horloge, le temps et les ténèbres s'arrêtent. Pour mieux les laisser seuls à en profiter...


	5. I don't have friends

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet me revoila ! (Evite les jets d'objets divers et variés)  
>Bon d'accord, je suis en retard, et alors ? Bref, voici donc le chapitre 5 de ma fanfic, qui m'a pris un temps fou, je vous l'accorde. Mais bon, il me fallait bien cela pour The Hound of Baskerville, surtout que l'on passe au point de vue de Sherlock... Allez donc faire le point de vue d'un sociopathe de haute volée vous !<br>Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (et en passant, si vous pouviez me laisser des commentaires...)

* * *

><p><em>I don't have friends<em>

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela aurait pu lui arriver. Non, au grand jamais, plus depuis qu'il s'était lancé corps et âme dans le métier de détective consultant. Plus depuis qu'il avait vu les cadavres passer devant ses yeux, plus depuis qu'il avait apprit à contrôler ses émotions.  
>Et pourtant... Pourtant les faits étaient là, hurlant de vérité par leur présence on ne peut plus réelle. Tous lui soufflaient sa faiblesse, tous lui montraient que son arrogance et ses prétentions venaient de voler en éclats. Ses certitudes se fissurèrent. Une nouvelle vague de tremblements incontrôlable secoua son corps sec, alors qu'un serpent se glissait dans ses entrailles. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressentit ça, ça n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, guère plus. Et à la vérité, c'était surtout la surprise et l'adrénaline qui avaient frappé. Pas la peur.<p>

La peur... Dieu qu'il détestait ce sentiment et tous les symptômes qu'il supposait. En particulier cette impression d'impuissance, de faiblesse face à un quelconque événement. Dieu qu'il la haïssait, cette peur qui lui vrillait les intestins, qui faisait trembler ses mains accrochées désespérément à un verre remplit de scotch, cette froideur qu'elle insinuait dans tous ses membres, cette angoisse qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il avait vu ce... chien. Même John ne pouvait rien pour le calmer. Au contraire, sa bienveillance lui mettait encore plus les nerfs à fleur de peau. En même temps, quelle idée de penser qu'il avait eu un surmenage ? Bien sûr que non il n'était pas surmené, loin de là, cette affaire venait tout juste de le sortir d'une inactivité bien trop longue et pesante ! Il ne supportait pas être traité comme un gamin, vraiment pas.

Bien sûr, il était trop chamboulé pour réellement prendre en compte la situation, pour bien faire la part des choses. Le médecin était loin de prendre le détective pour un enfant, bien que des fois il trouvait que son comportement se rapprochait de celui d'un gosse capricieux et insupportable. Mais là non. Il était inquiet pour le brun, et il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, aussi essayait-il de le calmer. Peine perdue. Quand à le faire parler, inutile d'y compter...

- Tu sais, tu peux me parler... On est amis non ?

- Je n'ai **_pas_** d'amis.

Le silence qui avait suivit avait été lourd. Beaucoup trop lourd. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Sherlock comprit son erreur, une fois que sa peur se soit quelque peu calmée. En repassant les évènements de la veille dans sa tête, le détective sentit la peur revenir au triple galop. Qu'avait-il fait ? Attrapant son crâne entre ses mains, le brun tenta de se calmer, de se dire que ce n'était pas si grave, que John comprendrait que ce n'était que des paroles en l'air... Seulement, il se souvenait parfaitement avoir vu la peine qui avait traversée les yeux du médecin lorsqu'il s'était énervé, sa douleur et sa colère dans sa voix qui était devenue froide, presque militaire, lorsqu'il lui avait répondu... Et si l'ancien militaire ne revenait pas ? S'il décidait de le laisser après la fin de cette affaire ? Non, impossible, totalement impossible, ce n'était pas son genre... Mais le doute s'accrocha à lui. N'était-il pas allé trop loin cette fois ? N'avait-il pas commis l'erreur de trop, celle qui briserait l'amitié qui les liait ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ni la logique ni les faits n'aidèrent le détective, qui se sentit incroyablement seul et effrayé par cette possibilité. Quelqu'un d'autre, cela l'aurait probablement moins gêné. Voire il ne s'en serait pas soucier. Mais là, c'était de John qu'il s'agissait, pas d'un inconnu ! De nouveau, un profond sentiment de panique le prit à la gorge, sentiment qu'il s'empressa de refouler. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour que le médecin ne lui en veuille pas trop. Il devait lui expliquer ce qu'il avait dit. Il était sincère lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas d'amis. En réalité, pour lui, il n'en avait qu'un. John était son seul et unique ami. Molly était une collègue, quelqu'un qu'il appréciait, une amie également, mais dans une moindre mesure que le médecin. Madame Hudson, sa logeuse, était presque sa mère, ou du moins il la considérait comme telle. Lestrade était une figure amicale et paternelle, clairement pas un ami au sens propre du terme. Quand à Mycroft, c'était son frère, point, qu'importe l'état de leurs relations...  
>Le détective resta un long moment prostré dans le fauteuil, position qu'il ne changea que pour envoyer un sms à John afin qu'il aille quérir des renseignements auprès du docteur de Henry, même si soutirer était le mot le plus en adéquation avec la situation. Et encore une fois, il s'était servis de son intelligence pour le manipuler. Un rictus amer traversa son visage alors qu'il décida de réfléchir à l'enquête. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Poussant un grognement de frustration, il s'obligea à penser à un moyen de rétablir le lien qui le reliait au soldat parti en vadrouille il ne savait où. Oh Dieu que cela était agaçant et en même temps si... angoissant ? Était-ce réellement cela, était-ce le bon mot pour définir cet amas informe qui bougeait en son être ? Il l'ignorait, lui qui s'était coupé de tout cela, croyait-il, depuis si longtemps... Un énième soupir traversa ses lèvres. Rien n'était facile avec John, il était une véritable énigme ambulante à lui seul... Voyant qu'il n'y arriverait pas, Sherlock préféra garder son plan initial : aller voir ce fichu médecin et lui parler. Après, advienne que pourra...<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà ^o^, n'oubliez pas que le bouton en bas n'est pas là pour faire joli ;3<p> 


	6. Good bye John

Sixème chapitre, tout beau tout chaud, rien que pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël ^o^ ! Profitez-en, je risque de ne plus poster grand chose pendant un certain temps, même si les chapitres suivants sont plus ou moins clairement établis dans un coin de mon esprit, du fait que je rentre dans une looooongue période post concours ENS  
>Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je remercie ceux qui me suivent depuis le premier chapitre et qui daignent me laisser des rewiews qui, je vous assure, me remontent toujours un petit peu le moral sur l'avenir de cette fanfic ^^"<br>Voilà, à vous les studios ^^

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont tous tirés (à quelques exceptions près) de la série TV _Sherlock _de la BBC

* * *

><p><em><span>Good bye John<span>_

« Que s'est-il passé John ? »

La voix était chaude, calme, provenait d'une femme de couleur confortablement installée dans un fauteuil en face du sien. Le docteur John Watson regardait dans le vague, essayant de revenir à la réalité. Il était devant sa psychologue. Il ne devait pas se laisser emporter, pas encore.  
>Pourtant, dès l'instant où cette phrase sorti des lèvres de la jeune femme, il sentit une violente douleur lui traverser le torse. Elle lui demandait de se souvenir, alors qu'il ne pouvait plus les regarder, ces souvenirs, y croisant son regard, sa voix, sa présence… Un sourire amer se dessina sur les traits tirés du médecin. Par où commencer ? Pour aller où ? Oh certes il avait compris ce qu'elle désirait entendre, le récit détaillé de ces journées gravées, marquées au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Un tremblement spasmodique agita sa main gauche. Lui qui croyait en avoir fini, il s'était lourdement trompé. Très lourdement.<p>

Le silence s'était installé dans la petite pièce. Seul le bruit de la pluie du dehors, qu'ils pouvaient voir à travers la baie vitrée, et celui de leur souffle, brisait ce silence. La pluie… Autant qu'il sache, il ne l'avait jamais aimée, cette pluie, froide, mauvaise, inhumaine, désespérée. Aujourd'hui il la haïssait encore plus. Parce qu'elle tombait aussi ce jour-là. Exactement de la même manière. Une pluie qui glaçait les os. Qui arrêtait le cœur. Qui appelait au deuil.  
>Nouveau tremblement. Les yeux bleus couleur d'orage s'arrêtèrent sur la jeune femme qui attendait patiemment, prenant des notes, sur son comportement sans doute, mais elle attendait. Sans montrer aucun signe d'énervement, juste une attitude de psychologue face à son patient. L'attitude de celui qui attend votre voix, afin de mieux poser le diagnostic. Depuis quand faisait-elle ce métier ? Un certain temps sans doute. Un nouveau dans le métier n'aurait pas la même attention sur ses mouvements et ses expressions. L'aurait peut-être même pressé de répondre. Mais elle, elle attendait qu'il lui réponde. Qu'il lui révèle ce qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête lors de ses nuits. Ce qui le hantait au point de le réveiller tous les soirs en hurlant comme une bête blessée à mort, frappée au plus profond de sa chair. Dans ces cas-là, la fierté ou tout ce qui pouvait s'y rapporter n'avait pas de place. Pour elle, il était clair qu'il était un homme brisé, anéanti. Et elle attendait, ses mains fines et souples posées sur son calepin, son regard noir et profond l'encourageant à se lancer.<br>Sa voix tenta de sortir, une fois. Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer son nom. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent légèrement, alors qu'il sentit une nouvelle fois la tristesse le serrer à la gorge. La psychologue le poussa à continuer.

« Mon meilleur ami… Sherlock Holmes… est mort.»

Ces mots lui firent mal. Comme s'ils le tuaient une deuxième fois. Ses mains se crispèrent. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il sentit les larmes arriver. Encore. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Non, ce n'était pas le moment.  
>Maintenant, il lui fallait continuer, raconter le commencement de tout cela. Mais à quel moment cela avait-il réellement commencé ? Quand ? Il ne savait plus. Il ne savait pas. Lors du jeu mortel où ils avaient rencontrés Moriarty pour la première fois ? Peut-être… Comment savoir ? L'intéressé était mort le même jour que Sherlock. Il s'était tiré une balle dans la tête. Le docteur aurait voulu le tuer de ses propres mains. Dommage.<br>Il ne sut pas pourquoi ses lèvres se mirent à bouger, ni pourquoi sa voix, légèrement tremblante, se mit à résonner dans la pièce. Lentement, il déroula les évènements. Ainsi que ses sentiments, ses ressentis. Lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus continuer, lorsque les mots restaient impuissants, que l'émotion était trop forte, il s'arrêtait quelques instants. Puis reprenait. Immanquablement. Il fallait qu'il raconte tout, oui tout. Il avait peur de plonger dans la folie s'il ne le faisait pas.  
>Mais lorsqu'il arriva à ce moment, il s'arrêta un long moment. Son cœur battait douloureusement à ses tempes, sa respiration se fit plus hachée. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Le désespoir était si noir, si glacé…<p>

Il était avec son portable à la main, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la voix de Sherlock tremblait autant. Il avait senti de la peur, mais également quelque chose qui le fit frémir. Le détective était prêt à craquer. Il entendait presque les larmes venir aux yeux de son ami. La peur l'avait envahi. Et lorsqu'il l'avait vu sur le toit, son cœur avait manqué un battement. Ce n'était pas possible… Non, pas lui ! Le dialogue qui s'en était suivit n'avait fait que l'inquiéter un peu plus à chaque mot. N'avait fait que lui enlever un peu plus d'espoir à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Sa voix grave était calme, et pourtant… Tout son être lui criait de se précipiter, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tout mais pas rester en place tranquillement en attendant que le seul homme qui ai réussi à le sortir de la solitude saute ! Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas. Il obéissait à son meilleur ami, tremblant d'une rage sourde et destructrice. Il vivait un véritable cauchemar. Que quelqu'un le réveille, que quelqu'un arrête cette farce tragique ! Dieu, diable, démon, humain, n'importe qui mais que tout cela s'arrête !

« Good bye John »

Il avait hurlé. De toute la force de ses poumons. Et il l'avait vu tomber. Lentement et trop rapidement. Il n'avait pas pu bouger. Seuls ses yeux avaient suivis la descente fatale. Il le voyait encore, les bras battant l'air que la pluie rendait si froide, si glaciale. Il l'avait suivi du regard. D'un regard qui ne voulait pas y croire. Il l'avait promis. Puis le corps de Sherlock avait atteint le sol. Même à la distance où il était, il avait entendu le bruit des os qui craquaient. Il lui fallut deux ou trois seconde avant qu'il ne se décide à bouger, à s'élancer. Tout autour de lui était étrangement silencieux. Il se souvenait avoir été percuté par un vélo, et d'avoir entendu un sifflement strident. À la douleur lancinante de ses émotions s'était rajoutée la douleur physique. Mais en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentait, ce n'était rien.  
>Il s'était relevé avec difficulté, et s'était de nouveau élancé. Il y avait déjà des personnes autour de lui. Elles tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais il put tout de même réussir à attraper le poignet droit de Sherlock. Le choc avait fini par l'anéantir lorsqu'il avait compris, en ne sentant aucune pulsation sous la peau pâle et encore chaude de son ami, qu'il était mort. C'en avait été trop. Ses jambes le lâchèrent, et il se sentit tomber. Il voulait rester avec ce corps qui lui était si cher, mais des mains l'en empêchaient. Comme dans un rêve implacable, il vit le brancard s'éloigner.<br>Lorsqu'il disparut dans l'entrée de l'hôpital, il sentit un grand vide s'emparer de lui. Il ne ressentait rien. Absolument rien. C'était plus effrayant que de ressentir tout à la fois. Le vide ne permettait aucune expression. Il éloigna toutes les personnes présentes. Il ne voulait pas d'aide. Juste de la solitude. Oui, être seul, être seul et pouvoir de nouveau ressentir quelque chose. Même si c'était atrocement douloureux. Même si cela le brisait. Tout plutôt qu'être insensible à cet évènement. Et cette pluie qui tombait… Comme si elle faisait ce que son cœur et son corps lui refusait. Pleurer. Encore et encore. Pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement. La fierté et l'idée qu'un homme ne doit pas pleurer n'avaient ici aucune légitimité. Dans un tel moment, les apparences et les manières paraissaient obscènes, irrecevables.

Il ignore encore comment il avait réussi à retourner à leur appartement, ni comment il avait réussi à monter les escaliers et à s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils. Non, il l'ignore. En quoi est-ce que cela importait après tout ? Il avait perdu un ami. Son meilleur ami. Deux larmes brûlantes coulèrent silencieusement. Ce furent elles qui insinuèrent la chaleur douloureuse qui déverrouilla le cadenas de glace, cette gangue protectrice et meurtrière qui retenait ses émotions. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il avait pleuré sans chercher à se cacher, laissant les sanglots faire tressauter sa voix et gémir son corps tout entier. Il n'entendit même pas l'inspecteur Lestrade et madame Hudson arriver dans la petite pièce. Il n'entendait plus rien de toute manière, ne ressentait plus la réalité. Il n'était qu'un homme brisé, détruit. Il avait envie de tout briser, de faire ressurgir ce mal-être impossible à décrire par la violence, quitte à se blesser lui-même. Mais son désespoir était plus grand que sa rage, ses larmes plus puissantes que ses poings. Un gémissement d'animal touché à mort franchit ses lèvres tremblantes. C'en était trop. Trop. Tout son monde, tout leur monde, venait de s'écrouler comme un château de cartes fragile et éphémère. Madame Hudson pleurait elle aussi. Elle venait de perdre un fils. Car elle aimait Sherlock comme un fils. Tournant les talons, elle préféra descendre et faire du thé plutôt que de supporter ce spectacle déchirant plus longtemps. Lestrade, quant à lui, n'osait pas aller vers le médecin. Il sentait bien que ce n'était pas le moment. Et il sentait affreusement coupable. Après tout, il avait une part de responsabilité dans ce suicide. Et il s'en voulait. Terriblement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mené un homme qu'il considérait presque comme un ami à l'acte irrévocable. Il comprenait John, oui il le comprenait, mais ne pouvait partager la même peine. Il savait que l'ancien militaire était la personne la plus proche du détective. Et il se sentait de trop. Tournant les talons, il descendit les escaliers. Tant pis pour les ordres, pour Donovan, Anderson et son patron. Il n'avait pas le cœur à arrêter un homme qui pleurait une perte irremplaçable. Au regard que lui lança la jeune femme qui l'attendait près de la voiture de police, il répondit sèchement :

« Si vous voulez tant que ça l'arrêter Donovan, faites-le vous-même. Moi je n'ai aucune envie de passer les menottes à un type en pleurs »

La métisse se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fuyant le regard de son supérieur. Elle se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer que l'ancien détective si vantard et si exécrable se suiciderait ? Relevant la tête, elle s'assit dans la voiture sans un mot, préférant suivre l'inspecteur qu'affronter un homme plongé dans la détresse…

La suite, John la raconta en peu de mots. Son arrestation le lendemain puis sa remise en liberté peu de temps après. Après tout ils n'avaient rien contre lui. Puis l'enterrement, cette triste cérémonie qui lui avait mis les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il y avait eu peu de monde, seulement lui, madame Hudson, la famille de Sherlock, Lestrade et une poignée d'anonymes. Mycroft avait tout fait pour ne pas s'approcher du médecin et était parti le premier. Peut-être de peur de se prendre un coup de poing bien mérité. À la vérité, l'ancien soldat rêvait effectivement de faire cela. Mais il était trop épuisé, hélas, et se contenta donc de jeter des regards lourds de reproche et de colère féroce à l'encontre de l'aîné des Holmes. La rancune était quelque chose de tenace. Les souvenirs ne peuvent pas facilement s'oublier, s'effacer.  
>Ses cauchemars étaient revenus le hanter. De nouveau. Mais il ne rêvait plus de l'Afghanistan, non, loin de là. La chaleur étouffante du désert a laissé place à la pluie froide de Londres. Les corps étendu de ses anciens camarades grimaçants sous leurs blessures ont laissés place à une silhouette en noir et bleu qui chute, encore et encore, les bras battant l'air comme un ange ayant perdu ses ailes. Une chose reliait cependant ses cauchemars. Le sang. Toujours présent, de sa couleur si chaude, si violente. Son odeur de rouille et de fer. Avant il teintait le désert. Désormais il teint les pavés glacés. Et entourent les yeux si perçants du détective, grands ouverts, où gisent encore des fragments de larmes. À chaque fois, ce regard le réveillait en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur, le cœur battant violement à ses côtes. À chaque fois il espérait entendre le violon se remettre à chanter sous les mains fines de son ami. Et à chaque fois la déception était déchirante. Même lorsqu'il avait arrêté de venir à Baker Street, ayant trouvé un autre appartement que celui dans lequel flottaient une présence qui ne voulait pas s'effacer…<p>

La psychologue regardait John avec attention, n'osant l'interrompre. Les mains de l'ancien soldat s'étaient petit à petit recroquevillées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, plissant le tissu qui y était. Il lui avait raconté beaucoup de choses. Cependant, il restait des mots. Des paroles qui ne voulaient pas sortir. Elle le lui fit remarquer, avec douceur :

« Il y a des choses que tu voulais dire… Mais tu ne les as pas dites »  
>« Oui »<br>« Dis les maintenant »

Les lèvres du médecin bougèrent, sans qu'un son n'en sorte. C'était un mot. Le reste suivit, audible cette fois :

« Désolé, je ne peux pas. »

Ils en étaient restés là. John fut reconnaissant à sa psychologue de ne pas avoir tenté de le faire parler encore. À vrai dire, il avait la gorge trop sèche pour pouvoir continuer et le maelström de ses sentiments menaçait de le faire exploser. Après quelques minutes de silence, ils se séparèrent, le médecin régla la note de la spécialiste puis sortit du cabinet, son blouson le protégeant du froid extérieur. La pluie ne cessait pas. En fait, il avait l'impression qu'elle ne le quittait plus, qu'elle s'était accrochée à lui en même temps que l'impression de vide oppressant qui lui pesait. Il avait beau se dire que son ami était mort, il n'arrivait pas totalement à y croire. Il refusait cela. Cette réalité trop dure pour être exacte. Trop cruelle pour être possible.  
>Il s'en fallait de peu qu'on le croit fou. Il ne s'était pas remis à boitiller, et la canne était restée dans un coin de l'appartement de Baker Street. Il croyait sentir le regard du détective lorsqu'il sortait de son nouvel appart, il croyait sentir son odeur quand un inconnu qui lui ressemblait venait à le bousculer. Chaque écharpe bleue associée à un long manteau sombre le faisait frémir, chaque note de violon le faisait gémir. Les couleurs s'étaient estompées. Seule une restait vivace, trop vivace, insolente, insultante. Le rouge. Le rouge du sang.<p>

La situation était la même chaque jour. La blessure béante ne se refermait jamais réellement, et il suffisait d'un rien pour que la cicatrisation se désagrège. Cependant, petit à petit, avec énormément de patience, la plaie finit par se fermer, sans achever totalement son travail. Car il manquait toujours une présence, celle de l'imbuvable adulte brun. John poussa un soupir désabusé. Si être aux côté de Sherlock Holmes était très éprouvant, ne pas l'être, lorsqu'on l'avait connu, laissait un vide insondable…


End file.
